The Lost Cards
by ayame1
Summary: An unexplainable force causes trouble for the people of Tomoeda... but what does that have to do with Sakura? Read and find out


CardCaptor Sakura~  
The Lost Cards  
  
  
  
In Sakura's room, she and Tomoyo desperately studied for their math test the next day. Well, Tomoyo was. Sakura, on the other hand, gazed up at the clear blue sky. "Sakura?" asked Tomoyo. She closed her math book and looked at her friend.   
  
Sakura continued to look at the sky with a dreamy look, not even noticing Tomoyo. Tomoyo glanced at Kero. The two exchanged confused looks when suddenly it hit them: Valentine's Day was only six days away, and Sakura hadn't thought of what to give to Syaoran. Sakura proceeded to look up at the sky while letting out a deep sigh.   
  
Meanwhile, in his apartment, Syaoran looked up at the sky as well. He sat on his brown desk with his unfinished homework scattered all over it. He, too, had no idea what to give her.   
  
Just then Wei walked in. He had brought some milk and cookies for Syaoran. He noticed Syaoran's mood. "Something wrong, master Syaoran?"   
  
Syaoran looked up at Wei. "What would be a good Valentine's present?" he asked.  
  
Wei put the tray of milk and cookies down on the desk and crossed his arms. "It all depends," he said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked. He dipped a cookie in the glass of milk and bit it.  
  
Wei pulled up a stool from under the desk and sat down. "Well, is this for someone special?" Syaoran started to blush. Wei understood. "Then you should get her something meaningful, something that you know she'll love. Maybe something that reminds you of her."   
  
Syaoran finished the rest of his cookie and thought abou it for awhile. "Like what?"  
  
Wei stood up from his seat and opened the door. "That's something you'll have to figure out for yourself," he said with a smile and left Syaoran to think about what he just said.  
  
  
At school, Sakura was still thinking about her present. So was Syaoran. Just then Terrada-san told the class they were having a new student. "Her name is Hikaru Rae," he said as he motined her in the class. "Please make her feel welcome." Suddenly a young girl with wavy grey hair and sky blue eyes walked into the class. She walked to the front of the class as Terrada-san wrote her name on the board. "You can sit behind Tomoyo." Hikaru nodded and walked to her seat. As she passed Sakura and Syaoran, both recieved a weird feeling.  
  
  
During recess, both Syaoran and Sakura are in deep concentration about the dreaded Valentine's day. Syaoran, in the shade of a tree, continued to figure out the perfect present for Sakura. Sakura, who's sitting on a picnic table, also hopes to find the perfect present.   
  
Tomoyo sat next to Sakura. "How about a scarf?" she suggested.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No, it has to something really special."  
  
Tomoyo thought about it for a minute. "What about a personalized scarf?" Tomoyo laughed at her joke.  
  
Sakura glared at Tomoyo. "Be serious Tomoyo. I've only got five days left."  
  
Tomoyo tried to hold back her laughter. "Okay, okay. I'm serious now." She cleared her throat. "Why not a favorite of his. Doesn't he like Dim Sum or something? Peonies maybe."  
  
Sakura thought about it. "I don't know..." she said with a frown. She looked at Syaoran who was still in deep concentration. "He deserves better." Tomoyo shrugs. She was stumped.  
  
Sakura sighed deeply and turned around. She saw Syaoran leaning on a tree and blushed. Syaoran saw her and blushed as well.   
  
Just then, Takashi approached Syaoran. In Takashi's hands was a muddy soccer ball. He told Syaoran that he was needed in the Soccer field.   
  
Sakura giggled as he took Syaoran by the wrist and dragged him to the field.   
  
Suddenly...  
  
"Look out!!" someone yelled as a soccer ball headed straight for Sakura. The unexpecting Sakura wondered what everyone was yelling about as Syaoran desperately tried to run to her; but he was too far. Sakura then looked up and saw the pall and screamed in horror.   
  
Suddenly someone blocked the ball from Sakura using Syaoran's famous soccer move. But it wasn't Syaoran, for he was all the way into the field. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw who saved her. "Hikaru?" she asked.  
  
Hikaru looked at Sakura and smiled. "Are you okay?" she asked with a giggle. Sakura nodded, for she couldn't speak. Hikaru nodded her head and ran into the field to play. While Sakura and Tomoyo were thankful no one was hurt, Syaoran felt differently.   
  
  
That night, Sakura was having a strange dream. She stood atop the Tokyo Tower. Across from her was a shadowed woman. The dark night covered her face. But her steel-like eyes shined brightly. "Beware..." whispered the woman. "Beware..."  
  
Sakura didn't understand. "What? W-Who are you?"  
  
The woman continued to stare at her. "Beware..."  
  
  
"SAKURA!!!" Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see Kero's cheery face right infront of her. "Rise and shine!" he said cheerfully.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise. "Hoe...!!!" she screamed and fell off her bed.  
  
  
That day - on Sakura's way home from school - she thought about her dream. She wondered what the woman meant by 'beware'.   
  
Suddenly she heard screams coming from across the street. She saw Rica running away from something. Sakura looked behind Rica and saw nothing. "Rica?" Sakura ran across the street to see if it was Rica when she bumped into Naoko. "Naoko? What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she noticed Naoko's terrified face.   
  
"S-S-Snakes!!!" she yelled and pointed behind her. Sakura was confused, for there was no snake behind them. But in Naoko's eyes, the street was covered in them. Naoko began panicking and ran away. But Sakura tried to talk to her but Naoko refused. She loosened Sakura's grip on her wrist and ran away. Sakura looked on with worry. "Naoko.."  
  
  
As Sakura entered her room and put her things away, her cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Sakura?" said a voice from the other line.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as she took her shoes off.  
  
"Have you heard from Rica? She just called me yelling about some kind of bear trying to attack her. Her mother told me she that there weren't bears, that Rica was just seeing things."  
  
"That's funny," Sakura said as she laid down on her bed. "Naoko was telling me she saw snakes. But I didn't see anything."  
  
Tomoyo tilted her head. "How curious," she said with a excited tone.   
  
Suddenly, Sakura recieved a strange feeling. She looked around her room in caution. Nothing. Sakura shook her head. She's probably stressed over Valentine's.  
  
That's when Sakura realized. "Valentine's!!" she yelled into the phone. She only had four days left. "Oh no!!!" she yelled and hurried out of her room to the nearest gift shop.   
  
When she left, a ghastly figure appeared. The blurred mist of a person smiled warmly before vanishing...  
  
  
A/N: Ohayo! Okay, I started this WAY before my other CCS story, and I'm not sure I'll ever finish it. Maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll finish since I already have a storyline in mind. So if you want to see the ending, please review! Arigato! ^_^ 


End file.
